Afterglow
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Bella has a sixteen-year-old sister when she moves to Forks? Think that will complicate things more than it was before? Of course it will. Things like siblings always do.
1. Summary

Afterglow

Summary:

What will occur when Bella isn't an only child and she isn't the only daughter that comes to live in Forks, when she has a sixteen-year-old sister, Julia Katharine Swan that looks exactly like her save for her curly hair and height shorter by three inches? A younger girl with the same complexity as Bella and has concerns for her older sister. Will Bella be walking on egg shells around her little sister? What other problems shall stack against the lovers who seemed to be ultimately star crossed?

What part will Julia play in this modern day Romeo and Juliet display? Will she simply be a place holder or will she alter things? Sway decisions? Cause trouble? Seek friendships in the Cullens enemy territories? Get herself into danger without realizing it? Speak her mind that is also silent to Edward?

_A/N: Shall I write this story of what Twilight would have been like if Bella had not been an only child? Review and give me your feedback lovely fans because either way I need to write it whether you wish to read it or not that is entirely up to you._


	2. First Sight

_A/N: This story will be told in two points of views and those two points of views only. They will be Bella's and Julia's. Mostly it will be Julia and her opinionated take on all things Twilight. Many points in this story are going to be borrowed from Twilight. I emphasize borrow because I do not claim to own anything Stephenie Meyer is the genius here, I'm just the idiot writing fan fiction about it. Please review whether you like this or not, I need feedback. Criticism is welcome, it'll just make me better, please review. _

Afterglow

Chapter 1: First Sight

I slapped my hand over the freaking annoying alarm clock and turned if off. I groaned as I threw my purple down comforter off of me and slid my bare feet to the cold floor and from my warm bed. Glaring green numbers shined from my alarm clock blinking – 6:30 AM. I sat there and ran my hand through my knotted curly brunette hair, blinking hard trying to get the sleep to leave my eyes without success.

I struggled to get off my bed, finally making it vertical on my third try. The first two I fell back on my ass, I never have and never will be poised and I can live with that. I always pick myself back up when I fall and that's how it always is.

I looked out my window and saw he thick cloud cover and covered my eyes. How could I forget? How the hell could I forget that I'm in Nowheresville, better know as the small town of Forks. In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State is where this smudge on the globe that is almost always cloudy and raining. Well its official, Julia Katharine Swan, is not in Phoenix anymore and I might as well be in Munchkin Land because I'm sure that would prove to be more interesting than this excessively sleepy town with a near microscopic population.

Forks High School – where I regretfully have to attend starting this morning – had a frightening total of three hundred and fifty-seven, which is now three hundred and fifty nine since Bella, my sister, and I moved to this town. Bella's a junior, at seventeen, and I'm a sophomore, at sixteen. Bella is exactly one year and a month older than me and we are similar in so many ways and yet startlingly different. I look exactly like her save for the curls and being shorter than her by three inches. We are both totally clumsy. We both have impeccable taste in books. Then she has a shy demeanor, while I have a loud, bold, in-your-face type of attitude. But one thing that we definitely share without a question is that we would do anything for one another, no matter how pissed we are.

We came here for our mom, Renee, of our own free will, might I add, and I am seriously questioning my sanity. We did this so she wouldn't be miserable trying to stretch herself too thin with us and Phil's – her husband – minor league baseball career. Now we are in the very town that she left in the first place with Charlie – our dad – the Police Chief of Forks. I thank God for Charlie getting Bella that old Ford because if he didn't there was no way in hell that I would ever ride in that cruiser to school. I would walk in the rain everyday, despite how frizzy my hair would get.

Ugh, I have to get ready to face my doom. I yanked a pair of faded ripped jeans from my closet, a hunter green v-neck short sleeved t-shirt, charcoal colored sweatshirt, my leather jacket, and boots. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and swung my door open sharply letting it slam into the wall and stomped off to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I'm not really a morning person. I took a shower and did everything else I needed to do.

I left the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around myself and put on the clothes that were slightly wrinkled. I put some mousse in my hair and put on a little eyeliner and went downstairs. Bella was sitting at the kitchen table eating a granola bar. "Good Morning," she said and smiled. I grinned back and replied, "Don't you think that's a contradictory of terms. Mornings are never good Bells. Mornings pretty much suck, especially this morning with the new school and all." She rolled her eyes. "I can see you're an optimist." She said sarcastically. "Yep, just like always." Bella chuckled.

I went over the coffee pot and pour the last of it into a mug and downing it like someone was gonna steal it from me if I didn't. I put it in the sink and grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and glanced at the time – 7:00 AM. – "I guess we're off to hell, then?" I glanced at Bella and released a heavy sigh. "It's not going to be that bad," she is trying to comfort me, when she isn't even at ease about this. This is so typical.

We got into her prehistoric new truck, the irony of this all, and started it. If everyone in Forks wasn't awake before, they sure as hell are now. The truck was going an annoyingly slow speed, when ever Bella tried to push it over fifty it would wheeze, no wonder Charlie thought this car was good. I smirked at the thought that Charlie was afraid what I might do if I got behind the wheel. "Hey, Bells, when do you think Charlie will let me get a motorcycle like I always wanted?" I asked her and she almost choked on laughter. "Never," she said between giggles, "he would go ballistic if you even road one. That's on his list of things that he never wants us to do." Bella said with a grin as she pulled in front of what I guess is the office of the high school. "That is exactly why I want it." I said and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" The red haired portly woman, Mrs. Cope as her gold name plate read was sitting behind the desk before us. "I'm Isabella Swan and this is Julia Swan," Bella informed her, and we both saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. This was expected of course, my sister and I being the topic of gossip in this boring little town. Daughters of the Chief of Police's fickle ex-wife, come home at long last.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a stack of papers till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us. She highlighted the best routes on the map, and gave us slips to have each of our teachers sign, which we have to bring back at the end of the day yada, yada, yada. The woman was quite dull. She smiled and hoped, like Charlie, we would like Forks – fat chance.

We got back into the big red dinosaur of a truck and Bella pulled into the student parking lot filled with used cars, very much unlike our old school in which there were all shiny new expensive cars that mommy and daddy got their perfect child, the child that ends up totaling the thing driving drunk and mommy and daddy just buy them a new one. This truck definitely was not out of place if anything the shiny silver Volvo was what stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Well this is…well…frankly it's boring." I said getting out of cab and slamming the heavy door. "You haven't even started classes yet," Bella said looked at me with that look that said, 'give this a chance.' "Doesn't matter, I have a feeling that boring is going to be very frequent in my vocabulary if we're going here. The biggest drama, I can predict is that some girl will be jealous of you because you'll steal the attention of some dude." I said waving my hand in the air nonchalantly. "That's never gonna, happen." Bella said and I rolled my eyes. She is so beautiful and she says otherwise again I swear I am so gonna smack her. "Guys in Phoenix knew you all their lives. Here you're fair game." I said.

She ignored my last comment and I smiled to myself. I straightened my hood of my sweatshirt over the collar of my leather jacket. I put my arm over her shoulders, "Come on, big sis, there just people, don't worry about anything and relax. Your back is tenser than a board." I said patting her back lightly. "Well gotta go to class…unfortunately." I said the last part under my breath and headed to English. Bella and I walked into the same class. "Well look at this we're in the same class." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. I may act like a slacker and a half, but English and Biology, I could do with my eyes closed and one hand behind my back. Math and history I'm good at, but the other subjects are effortless for me even at a grade level above my own. I want to be a doctor.

We walked up to the teacher and handed him our slips to a tall, balding man whose name plate identified him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at us when he read our names I smiled back and Bella flushed a tomato red. She really needs to relax. He sent us to empty seats and unfortunately they were on opposite sides of the room. The students were staring at Bella and I just simply flashed a smile and Bella was blushing like mad. I am thankful Mr. Mason didn't force her to introduce herself to the class, I'm sure she would have hyperventilated.

I looked at the reading list he handed to me and looked it over. It was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. And I've already read everything – more than once. Oh this is gonna be a fantastic year, a learning extravaganza. I might want to start cramming on my studies now on all the things I haven't done. Ha! Wait I have nothing to do. Cue in the boredom – Now!

I didn't mean that quite so literally. However, Mr. Mason gladly obliged and droned on and on and on until the bell rang. It was a nasal buzzing sound. I walked over to Bella's desk, "I told ya. Didn't I tell you?" I said. "Boring, boring, boring, boring!" I whined. She smiled and shook her head.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" This chess club type guy, that looked like the over helpful type approached Bella. I smiled deviously. "Actually it's Isabella Marie Swan, if you want to say her whole name." I said with a smile and the guys smiled back. Bella elbowed me in the ribs, "Ow," I protested and she smirked a bit and then I shoved her shoulder slightly. "_Actually,_" she said looking at me and I smiled, "it's Bella." She said and glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Well must be off to class!" I said with mock excitement, "I'll see you later sister of mine." I called over my shoulder as I made it to my Algebra II class. I was more inspecting my nails than actually paying attention. It's hard enough to pay attention to math, but when the man that teaches it – well if anyone teaches it the subject is rather dull and can put me to sleep better than a lullaby.

Spanish after that I had to pay attention but all we did was congregate verbs and copy notes. There really wasn't much to pay attention to. I copied down my notes and let my mind wander. I finished copying and leaned back in my seat. The picture of the slacker that gets straight 'D's throughout the class. Façade. I obviously do something right if I get the grades I do, A's.

History was entirely _terrible_ the material was rather interesting. Gettysburg and all that. The Confederate States and the Union States. Mr. Jefferson wasn't bad at teaching it he actually had some animation in his voice believe it or not. I was kind of shocked. The time went faster in this class than the others did and the bell rang it was time for lunch. "Julia!" Someone called and I turned at my name.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay, wanna walk with me to lunch," the blonde asked me in that annoying preppy voice. I pressed my lips together. God, her voice is annoying, but I'm not gonna be a bitch on my first day. I won't judge her by her appearance or rather her voice. I smiled in my ironic way and replied, "Sure." I said and we walked. She was talking my ear off. There really was no need for me to talk just nodding at the appropriate times. She was saying how everyone was talking about the Police Chief Swan's daughters coming to Forks for awhile. How she noticed a few boys in the class staring at me – along with everyone else – and that she thought we were gonna be really good friends. Ugh, she's already annoying the hell out of me.

We got into the lunch line and I got a turkey sandwich, an apple, and lemonade. She was leading me to her table where her sister Lauren was sitting and if her sister is anything like her, I am so not going to like her. We finally made it there and Bella was there and I was relieved to sit next to her and not next to Lindsay whose goal was to render me deaf by the end of the week. "Hey, Bella, how were your classes because mine were…hmm, how do I put it?" I tapped my chin pretending to think. "Boring as all hell. That's how they were, maybe yours were better tell me about 'em." I said and she rolled her eyes in comfirmation that hers were no better. I knew it!

"Who're all these people anyway?" I asked looking at all the faces around us. Bella smiled and blushed, jeez; she's an easy blusher these days. "Sorry." She said and began pointing out people she knew the names of and hadn't forgotten yet. "This is Jessica," she gestured to a girl with curly mousy brown hair and I smiled in greeting. "This is Mike," Bella said gesturing to a guy with longish blond hair and blue eyes. I smiled warmly and caught a jealous look cross Jessica's face, well now I know she feels threatened by little ol' me. Then she pointed out the guy who approached her in English, "He's Eric." She said and I smiled.

"So Julia seen anybody you like yet?" Jessica asked. Yep, gossiper. I'll remember to tell her anything I don't want the whole school knowing. "Jessica, I haven't even been here a whole day it is not possible for me to like someone yet, but when I do I'll let you know." I said and we both laughed and she sounded more relieved than anything.

Jessica looked up and than back at Bella and I and back up again. "Oh my God," she whispered sounding kind of pissed. "Edward Cullen is staring at you guys." Bella glanced over her shoulder and evidently caught his gaze and blushed her hair making a curtain of the side of her face. "Who are they?" I asked. Jessica looked like a little kid on Christmas after I asked that question. Again she is such a gossiper.

I was sideways glancing at them. Jessica was gesturing to them inconspicuously. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one that left the table was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They adopted them. Because Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are, like, way too young to have kids in high school. Like their in their twenties." She said under her breath. I picked up my sandwich and began eating it as Bella was picking at her bagel. I finished it off and was working on my apple while Bella was still picking at her bagel slowly.

"They are…very nice-looking," Bella struggled to get out. I resisted the urge to smack her on the back to make her spit out the words she seemed to be choking on. "Yes!" Jessica said with another giggle. "They're all _together_ though," I could tell her implications and it pissed me off. It isn't even her business! I held it in, letting her go on without interruption. "Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they all _live _together." She said and there was her implications again.

I couldn't hold myself back this time. But I'm not gonna be a bitch about it. I shrugged, "Not my business. It's not like they're really related," I said with a half smile and Jessica smiled back. Funny I can make it sound like I'm agreeing with someone and be doing the opposite. Very ironic, but I like irony it makes life interesting.

I glanced and Edward was still looking at us more pointedly at Bella. His eyes were black and if looks could kill Bella would have been long dead. He looked like he was concentrating on something really hard and I turned in my seat and gave him a bright smile and waved my hand in mock flirtation and then rolled my eyes and turned back in my seat. I really don't like the way he was looking at Bella.

– – –

"Hey what do you have next?" A girl with brown hair and kind brown eyes asked Bella. I smiled. "She has Biology II with her little sis, aren't you excited!" I said putting my arm around her shoulder and I felt the tension. I squeezed her shoulder. "Relax, Bells." I whispered inconspicuously in her ear. Did she? Of course not!

"So, not to be rude or anything but I don't exactly know your name." I said to the girl and she laughed lightly. "I'm Angela Weber. I'm in Bella's Spanish class." Angela said and I could tell she wasn't like Lindsay or Jessica. She seemed like – dare I say it – nice and not superficially nice for her own ulterior motive.

We walked into biology and we walked up to the teacher and had him sign our slips and then he assigned us our seats. I was seated next to Mike and Bella was seated next to Edward. When was on her was to her seat she tripped and her books slid across the floor. I picked up a couple of her text books as she picked herself up and he cheeks were stained red with her embarrassment. Everyone was watching us. "Nobody cares, Bella, relax okay?" I said and walked to my seat.

Mike smiled at me as I took my seat. Mr. Banner was lecturing and I jotted down the notes diligently. I glanced up and at Bella. She was taking notes as well with her hair hung as a divider between her Edward and that is when I caught the look of restraint in his black eyes and it turned my stomach. I pressed my lips together and glared down at my paper as we took notes. Edward Cullen is rather strange and if he doesn't stop with those looks I am so gonna say something about it. No one can look at my sister like that. No one.

– – –

As soon as bio was officially over Edward bolted from the room like the place was on fire. "Can I walk you to your next class?" Mike asked and I looked up at him. I smiled, "Sure, I'm already walking with Bella we have P.E." I said and he smiled. "So do I," Oh God.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that." Mike asked my sister. He is asking the wrong person, Bella didn't do anything to him she barely even looked at him. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" She asked artlessly. "Yes," Mike said, buying Bella's act. "He looked like he was in pain or something." Mike said. "I don't know." Bella said. "I never spoke to him."

"He's a weird guy," Mike said. He lingered by us instead of heading into the boys locker room. "If I were sitting next to you I wouldn't have treated you like that. I would have considered myself lucky." He said. "Well not all guys have your manners Mike," I said with a chuckle.

Coach Clapp, the Gym teacher found us the wonderful uniforms and Mike disappeared before he got in trouble by the Coach. Bella and I went into the locker room and changed into the stupid gym uniforms. Then we had to play volley ball.

The one time Bella went to hit the ball it ended up smacking on the head of the person in front of her and I could have died laughing, but I held it in. It took a lot of effort too. My lips were pressed together and a tear escaped my eye from said effort. When P.E. was over we changed and I gave Bella my slip as I went to the truck to wait for her. I sat there in the cab for a bit and then I saw Edward Cullen storm out of the office that Bella was in and open the driver's door to the silver Volvo and slam it – hard.

Bella's not even the smart ass, I take care of that and Edward seems beyond pissed. Soon I saw the rest of his family get into the car and he sped off. Bella came walking out of the office and saw the Volvo fly by with a mixture of a hurt and curious expression. She got into the car and began to drive us home. She was lost in thought.

I am really beginning to dislike Edward Cullen.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Julia's such a charmer now isn't she? And she's really not liking Edward. So what do you think will happen when Edward starts to actually talk to Bella? I would tell you, but then it would ruin it. Please review.


	3. Open Book

_A/N: This story mostly will be Julia and her opinionated take on all things Twilight. Many points in this story are going to be borrowed from Twilight. I emphasize borrow because I do not claim to own anything Stephenie Meyer is the genius here, I'm just the idiot writing fan fiction about it. I am wondering whether my writing really sucks so bad that only four people reviewed for my last chapter and thank you so much Della Kiss, Superdani, Josh T., and laNegrita. I don't know if everyone truly likes this or if it is even good, so in a way so I will have feedback I want a __**minimum of 7 reviews or I will not update**__. Your opinions matter and that is all I'm asking for – opinions. _

_I'm tweaking the chain of events that occurred in this chapter. Please do not bite my head off for it, as I said I was going to stick to the plot all the main events will be here except a few tidbits here and there, but the plot will not be identical, because honestly where's the fun in that. love you all. brunette-in-black_

Afterglow

Chapter 2: Open Book

Edward wasn't at school for the rest of the week. The weekend was rain filled and boring like most rainy days, making it completely uneventful. I'm actually looking forward to a trip to the beach in La Push in two weeks that Mike had invited Bella and I to. Beaches are supposed to be hot and dry – not raining – but I can deal. What I might not be able to deal with is Mike fawning over Bella and Jessica being pissed at that fact, if she's gonna be a fake friend she needs to play the part for more than a week. Thank God, superficial is not mine or Bella's flavor, we're two open books. All our emotions plain on our faces, but mostly in our eyes.

I sighed. Edward Cullen won't be glaring at my sister anymore if he's not there and if he is and does glare, I'll give him a reason to and it won't be at Bella. I smiled with my eyes still closed while I stretched in my warm bed. Maybe he won't be there again today…hopefully. I'm not sure why, but ever since I saw that look in his eyes – the look he was giving Bella – I felt some animosity toward him. Charlie chimed that the Cullens are not trouble, but the look in Edward's dark eyes told a far different story. They might not be _trouble_, as far as being caught, but there was something. Something…_different – dangerous._

God! I sound clinically insane! The Cullens can be different all they want as long as no one is hurting because of them being different is none of my business. Though being curious never hurt anyone, except that damn cat. Well at least the saying doesn't go 'curiosity killed the brunette' because if it did I think I would be dead one hundred times over.

The shrill beeping of my alarm clock made me open my eyes. I was awake already surprisingly for once and just lightly tapped the off button instead of slamming my hand on it angrily. I showered and got dressed and headed down stairs in very little time. "So how is my favorite sister doing this rainy morning?" I asked. She looked up at me from the kitchen table, "Wow, you're actually looking awake and I'm your only sister, Jules." She said rolling her eyes. "That's why you're my favorite." I said pulling on my sweatshirt's hood and went outside with Bella right behind me.

We got there and walked briskly to English because running was out of the question because, I have to face it; I'm so clumsy that it's practically a handicap and Bella isn't any better. Mike sat next to Bella and she rolled her eyes. We had a _Wuthering Heights _pop quiz that was very straight forward and I know even though I did not do the reading – since I've read it so many times my binding split – I aced it.

Algebra I fought the fatigue as hard as I could and took notes occasionally, but the subject is so damn boring. I think I need a shot of espresso just to recover from the tiredness induced by such boredom. In Spanish we learned things you could have picked up from Dora the Explorer…things I was already far ahead of in Phoenix. I took the notes like a good little sophomore and had to wait out the period, when the bell rang I felt so relieved. I was off to history, again it wasn't _terrible._ Mr. Jefferson taught it rather well. The bell rang sooner than I thought it was going to and I gathered my things and left the room before Lindsay could try to walk with me.

That's when I saw it. White flakes falling from the sky. A gust of wind went right through me, "Ew," I said. One thing I was dreading that happens here. Snow. That means that it is obviously too cold for rain. I walked into the cafeteria and immediately went into the lunch line. I got lemonade and a slice of cheese pizza. I walked over to the table Bella was sitting and settled into the seat next to her.

"Bells are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and managed a half smile that definitely didn't touch her eyes. "I'm fine," she was lying and she sucks at it. I quirked an eyebrow, "I am Jules, don't give me that look." She said and I shrugged my shoulders and began tearing pieces of my pizza and eating it like that, instead of just biting into it. "Bella what are you staring at?" Jessica asked. Bella dropped her head letting her hair conceal her face. "Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica said with a giggle.

"Oh he's returned has he?" I said glancing his way. I hadn't notice before. "I thought Bella entranced him and he took a week to recover from the newly found emotions. Frightened with the intrigue he felt for my older sister, perhaps I was wrong." Everyone around laughed and Bella was blushing a red and elbowed me in the ribs, "Ow!" I jumped slightly and rubbed the spot she jabbed and the others laughed harder. Lunch let out and Bella looked slightly paler. I put my arm over her shoulder, "Bells, relax, breathe." I said she actually followed something I suggested for once.

We walked into the class and to our respective seats. I sat down beside Mike and he smiled and I returned it. There was a microscope and a small box with slides in it before us and I was wondering what we were doing, but that was short lived and I glanced to Bella's table. He seemed to be acting civil and not like a total ass, but there was a look of curiosity in his eyes that were a strange topaz color. Weren't his eyes black last time I saw him glaring at my sister. My brows furrowed.

I had to look away when Mr. Banner started class. He explained the lab we were doing. We were to separate slides into phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We aren't supposed to use our books and he will be coming around in twenty minutes to see how everyone's doing. "So, uh, let's get started." I said to mike and he nodded. I put the first slide in place and adjusted the microscope to 40X objective and knew what it was just about immediately, "Prophase." I said and Mike didn't question me. I rolled my eyes a bit and put in the second, "Anaphase." I said and slid the third into place glanced at it briefly, "Interphase." I said and looked up at Mike. I smiled and bit my lip, "I didn't give you a chance to look at any of those, did I?" I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "It's alright through; you seem to know what you're doing." He said. "So in other words you don't have a clue what's goin on?" I asked smiling. "Pretty much, I would have used the book if you hadn't named off the first three like you did." He said. "Ah, a rebel, are we?" I asked and laughed a bit and he smiled. "You might want to do the last two because if you don't at least look into the microscope once I don't think Mr. Banner will be too happy." I said and he nodded. So I let him handle the rest. It was simple there were only two left and he could guess and get it right.

I looked over at Bella's table and they seemed to be talking. Just talking and none of that glaring crap. Hmm, that means I don't have to piss anyone off after all. Aw, and I was so looking forward to calling him a bunch a very mean names, damn…

Gym wasn't that bad. Our teams knew not to let us ever get the ball and quickly get in front of us if it comes our way if the other team tries to play on our weakness. Soon I had my sweatshirt's hood over my head and Bella and I were heading into the car. We got in and she immediately blasted the heat although, it was blowing cold air for awhile. "So what were you and Edward talking about in bio?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." She said with a smirk on her face as she faced forward. "Oh come on! This is torture you can't just not tell me I'm your sister." I whined. "Nope," she said smiling smugly. "Oh, okay I'll just assume it's much worse than it is. Maybe he wants to do you and you told him…" I never got to finish that sentence before she cut me off. "All right!" She told me all she told him and I couldn't help but scowl. "What?" She asked.

"I don't like him." I said boldly. She glanced at me and began to pull out of her space and out of the parking lot, "Why is that?" She asked. "It's just a feeling; I can't really explain it, Bells." I said. "So in other words you don't have a reason," She laughed and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I just don't like him, because frankly wouldn't you see my reasons? We come here our first day and he's glaring at you and he comes back a week later and he's suddenly civil!" I said my voice rising with each word and my brows furrowed.

The rest of the ride home was silent and an unspoken truce was called before us when Bella and I, like we always had after our arguments. We walked into the house that was so much warmer than outside, that thankfully stopped snowing. I closed the door behind me quickly and followed Bella over to the couch and tugged off my boots and then pulled Bella into a tight hug. "I love you, Bells. I know I'm your rotten little sister and you'll just have to deal with that." I said and pulled the blanket set on the back of the sofa around us. "I don't know," Bella said playfully and I looked at the smile plastered on my sister's face.

– – –

My alarm went off shrilly and today unfortunately I was sleeping on the very edge of my bed and crashed right off it from jumping from the sudden sound in my quiet bedroom. The floor was really cold. I opened one eyes and say the light cast by gray clouds and had an uneasy feeling about this.

I reluctantly stood up and happened to glance out the window. Oh God no! Why must God torture me? Leaving Phoenix was bad enough, leaving the warm rays behind but this is over the top. Snow! I hate the rain, but snow is just so much worse. "Gross." I said with distaste and wrinkled my nose.

The floor was so cold it practically burned my feet. I walked on my toes to lessen the sensation to my closet. I retrieved a pair of skinny jeans, a dark gray long sleeved t-shirt, a pale blue hoodie, my leather jacket, wool dark gray fingerless gloves, and my boots. I dumped the things on my bed and then I opened my door quickly and headed to the bathroom.

I took a shower relishing the heat and when I got out shivers racked my body like we were having an earthquake. Not really, but I was really cold. I put on my clothes quickly and dried my wet hair as best as I could without using the blow dryer because I really didn't feel like having my hair as poofy as that of a poodle. I put some mousse in my hair, put on a bit of eyeliner, and slipped on my fingerless gloves and headed down the stairs.

"I hate snow," I groaned and dropped myself into the chair beside her. I laid my head on the kitchen table and shut my eyes, "Don't go back to sleep, we have to leave just about now." Bella told me. "I wasn't falling asleep I was contemplating the chance of you leaving me behind, just this once." I opened my eyes to look up at her and she was standing beside me. "Not a chance." She replied. "Oh, come on Bella. I hate the icky snow." I whined. "It's your second week here, Jules, what could possibly happen?" She asked.

I quirked an eyebrow and lifted my head. "You could be crushed by a car that was swerving out of control from the ice and then I won't have my big sister anymore," I said jutting out my lower lip and widening my eyes into the perfect puppy dog expression. "And I'll be forced to take your CDs," I added, with mock sadness covered my face at the impossible scenario. "Gee, thanks. Now come on. I'll have to drive slower than normal the roads a probably icy." She said and I groaned and pushed myself up from my seat. She seemed extra perky this morning and in a hurry to get to school.

The ride wasn't horrible since Charlie put snow chains on the truck and Bella smiled to herself a bit when she got from the cab and noticed the thoughtful gesture. I held to the side of the truck so not slip on ice as I slowly but steadily made it to the sidewalk that was slightly less perilous. I caught the sight of the Cullens all standing around the Volvo and turned back to Bella who was staring at the tires with that tiny smirk and that's when I heard the high-pitched screech and looked up and saw the mini van coming painfully fast toward my big sister.

Nothing slowed down like you see in those action movies. "Bella!" I screamed and she looked up and shock broke across her face. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the van's tires lock and skid, squealing, it is gonna hit the corner of the truck Bella is standing. And I am powerless to stop it. I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck's bed, but Bella wasn't in-between!

She was being held by…Edward Cullen? The truck came at them again and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but he stopped it with his _hands_. I blinked a couple timed but I wasn't seeing things. I know what I saw! The van was finally stopped from its tirade. It took six EMTs and two teachers – Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp – to shift the van away from Bella. I hurried over as they were putting my sister on a stretcher, "Is she alright?" I asked and the EMT looked at me agitatedly. "I'm her sister," I said and his face softened a bit. "I'm fine," Bella said and I rolled my eyes and got into the back of the ambulance with Bella and Edward got into the passenger side.

They put Bella in an emergency room. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me and ripped off the stupid neck brace and kicked it underneath the bed. "You better be." I said in mock anger. "What you don't want my CDs now?" She asked playfully. "It was a joke Bella, today you could have died. I could have lost my big sister forever!" I said tears lining my brown eyes and she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure Charlie's waiting go let him know, I'm fine, while I wait for a doctor to get out of here." She said. She really hates hospitals and so do I; we're always doing something to wind up in one. I went into the waiting room and was taken aback; practically the whole school was shoved into that small space and felt claustrophobic. I spotted Charlie. "Dad," I said and he looked at me with concern. "Jules, are you alright?" He asked because I was breathing deeply, but felt like I wasn't taking in any air at all, and I'm sure my skin paled, I felt like the walls were going to close in on me. "Can – can I talk to you in the hall?" I asked and he followed a quick moving me into the sterile white hall. "Bella's fine, she wanted me to tell you that." I told him.

"I'm glad to hear it, she's very lucky," He said in a grave voice and looked at me further. "Are you alright?" He asked again and I nodded, my head felt kind of heavy and I took shallow breaths trying to make up for what I lost. "I think I'm gonna wait out here for her." I said and he nodded and went back to waiting room. Claustrophobia is a charming little development I have had since forever any space that is crammed with people or the size of a normal dressing room and I feel like the walls are all gonna close in on me and I can't breathe.

I leaned my back against a spare space of wall far enough away from my sister's room so she won't jump down my throat and ask if I'm alright, honestly, I hate that question. My eyes slid shut for a moment but I forced them open and blinked hard, I don't need to pass out right now. I took shallow measured breaths and the fatigue that my claustrophobia induce was clearing from my vision. I glanced at my sister's room a saw a blonde doctor walk from there and I went to approach, but hung back when she was talking to him in a hushed tone. She walked off in the direction of the waiting room and I hurried up to Edward.

"Edward," I called and he turned to face me. "Yes," he asked and his voice was calm, yet had an agitated edge to it. "I wanted to thank you. You saved my sister's life and probably my opinion on you. But I could have sworn," I couldn't have sworn, I know, "that you were standing by the rest of your family when that van was coming at Bella, how did you get there so quickly. And – and how did you stop the van the second time it came at Bella?" I asked curiously. "Your eyes must have been playing a trick on you." He said.

"My eyes were not playing a trick on me! I pride myself on that fact!" I said trying to swallow back my anger that was rapidly rising. "What do you _think _happened?" He asked his eyes curious, like they were probing and coming up empty. I groaned. "You stopped a car." I put it simply and he smirked, a smirk that said that I was completely insane, but I caught a false note to it – worry almost. "I won't tell anyone, but my sister deserves an explanation and I'm sure she has asked already." I said my voice steely.

"I don't owe your sister anything." He said his voice a bit higher this time. I turned to walk in the direction of the exit. I caught sight of the cruiser and I was stuck in the back – fabulous. "What kept ya, Jules?" Charlie asked as I got into the back. "I wanted to thank Edward for saving Bella. It was quite heroic, wasn't it Bells?" I asked and she glanced at me, "yeah," she said dully. Yeah how he got to Bella from four parking spots away and managed to get neither of them hurt by the rampaging van that is a hell of a rescue. I'm eternally grateful but how the hell did he pull it off. No human could move that fast…


	4. All At Once

_A/N: This story mostly will be Julia and her opinionated take on all things Twilight. Many points in this story are going to be borrowed from Twilight. I emphasize borrow because I do not claim to own anything, Stephenie Meyer is the genius here, I'm just the idiot writing fan fiction about it. I don't know if everyone truly likes this or if it is even good, so in a way so I will have feedback I want a __**minimum of 7 reviews or I will not update**__. Your opinions matter and that is all I'm asking for – opinions. _

_This chapter will be a combination of Invitations, Blood Type, and Scary Stories from Twilight. Facts are tweaked, but not completely altered. There are not any werewolves yet except for one and we all know who he is – Sam. I hope you enjoy! And please review, I can't keep myself from writing all this, but I will refrain from updating if there are no results. I'm not sure if this is one for my reject pile. love you all. brunette-in-black_

Afterglow

Chapter 3: All At Once

The month following the accident was sooo frustrating! I could understand a few simple 'how are you feeling,' but it got fucking ridiculous! Especially Tyler Crowley, I swear I'm gonna back the truck into him and then he will have no reason for irritating Bella and I – yes, I! – that kid isn't only grief stricken, he's been following Bella and I around like a lost puppy. That look is only cute when a puppy wears it. They wouldn't leave her alone and her cheeks were practically glowing red from embarrassment. I could see that she was taken aback by Edward ignoring her again, really what is wrong with that kid, one day he saves her life and the next he avoids her like the plague. I thank God that he saved her, but he is freaking getting under skin with all the fickleness.

And the odd thing, no one seemed to pay any mind to the person who saved Bella. They aren't giving Edward even questioning looks just annoying the hell out of me and humiliating Bella further. The funny thing is that they think they are just being concerned, when they are being psychotic! None of the Cullen's or Hale's looked over at Bella, especially not Edward. When he sat next to Bella in class it was as far as possible. Bella seemed to sink into a bit of a depression and I know it wasn't the weather because I'm here I would know, Renee will swallow that explanation, but I'm calling it as I see it. It's Edward's fault.

The fussing had finally begun passing, as the snow began to wash away with the rain. Days came and went. Same old, same old. Until it was the beginning of another day. "Hey girlies!" Jessica said a bit too enthusiastically for my taste this early in the morning. "Hey Jess," I said in my ironic tone, why do people even bother talking to me this early in the morning and on top of it all, today I found we were out of coffee, I'm not in the best of moods. I'm really not a morning person.

"Do you two know what the last Saturday of March is?" She asked enthusiastically and I swallowed the urge to roll my eyes. Oh, yeah. I know what the last Saturday of the month is when it's only the second Tuesday. She didn't wait for our replies and continued, "It's the spring dance and it's girl's choice!" She squealed and looked at us gravely like her next statement was life or death. "Would either of you mind if I asked Mike," she asked she looked to have something underlying her nervous façade, like if one of us said we did mind she would be pissed and then just smile to our faces and then spill her gut about one of us stealing Mike away from her. "I don't really see Mike in any way other then strictly a friend and plus I don't do dances." I said. Jessica looked hopeful and looked to Bella, "Mike and I are just friends." She said meekly.

"Are you sure you don't mind…you weren't planning on asking him?" She persisted, Bella. When Bella reassured her telling her she didn't mind in the least, "No, Jess, I'm not going," and both Bella and I knew exactly why. Bella was just as graceful as a hippo in stilettos and I'm not much better. I'm good with strictly barefoot, sway to the music, let loose dancing – and the fact that I can retain one-hundred percent of my dignity while doing such things and not blush my brains out, Bella would feel too embarrassed to do that. However, as her little sister, I have ways into slyly tricking her into those situations making her act seventeen instead of thirty. It's my duty as her little sister.

"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince us halfheartedly, might I add. Jessica likes the attention that come with the Swan Sisters. "You have fun with Mike," I said and it had a double meaning. Oh yeah, my mind is very dirty. Dirty, I love that word. Classes were a blur as always…when do I ever pay attention and yet I have amazing notes, weird.

The next day, Jessica was not as perky. Oh, that can't be good, if Mike turned her down I am not gonna be the one to be prodding in her business, it's not my business anyway. In English I saw Mike staring at an oblivious Bella and groaned. He has a thing for Bella, and she is so not into Blondie, personally he is shallow for the reason he is interested in her. At lunch I noticed Jessica sitting as far from Mike as possible and talking with chess club dude, Eric. And Mike was unusually quiet, fucking fabulous.

I got out of the lunch room as quickly as possible for once not walking with Bella. I was early for bio, and I saw Edward heading for the building. "Hey, Edward!" I called and he turned slightly and stopped. I've wanted to get a few words in with him for a while now. "You are one person who is very difficult to talk to with no one around." I said and he looked at me with probing eyes but they quickly became frustrated.

"I really don't get you. One minute you're talking to Bella and then you ignore her like she isn't even there. You're being an idiot to tell you the truth, since if you have any interest in Bella as a friend I'll tell you as her sister that she isn't like everyone else. She's honest, so honest I would look like a pathological liar, and she's intelligent and when she commits to something that means something to her she sticks with it always," I smiled at the thought of my sister's tenacity, "and she's incredibly shy, but that's beside the point. God…I've thanked you for saving my sister that day, but I have to wonder do you regret it, because you're behavior toward her seems like you really can't stand her." I sighed and ran a hand through my curly hair. "Choose one or the other Edward, be her friend or don't stop being so damn fickle." I finished not letting him get a word in and headed into class rendering Edward speechless. I wonder if he even listened to me or was just humoring me. At least I got out what has been itching to be said.

I went and took my seat and saw Bella and Mike talking in front of class for a bit and a saw a bit of disappointment flash over the blonde's face. I got up and walked over Bella's table before she sat, "Okay, I'm curious and I don't want it second hand, what did you say?" I asked I already knew Mike had hopes that Bella would ask him and I couldn't stop the grin – that labeled me as the pestering little sister – Bella sighed. I had one hand pressed onto the black table top, my hip leaning against it and my back to Edward. "We're going to Seattle _that _Saturday." Bella stated. I smiled evilly and she groaned. "Okay good with me. I didn't want to go to the dance anyway; I will have so much more fun shopping!" I said enthusiastic and Bella glared. "I love you!" I said and hugged her and I could feel her glare and went back to my seat.

"You're gonna ask Jessica to the spring dance, right?" I said happily. Yeah, get him off my sister already! Mike turned to me somewhat pleasant now after speaking with Bella. "Yeah," he said wistfully and glanced at Bella and I turned straight forward. I glanced over at my sister and she had he eyes closed as she massaged her temples. She once told me she wanted to be wanted, by at least some_one_, but now she has a whole group of admirers and she can't take it. I guess, 'be careful what you wish for,' would apply. But it was bound to happen one day. Bella's gorgeous.

I tapped my nails on the table top and looked up at the board behind Mr. Banner, just staring at it. "Miss Swan?" Both Bella and I sat up straight. "Sorry," he seemed to have forgotten that both Swans were in his class. "Julia, answer the question. It seems you haven't been listening." He said and I quirked an eyebrow, "The Krebs Cycle," I said and he looked surprised. Multi-tasking, I was listening and writing – granted not listening well or looking at the paper as I scribbled the words down, but listening none the less. Bella, I knew, however, didn't catch a word. She was in a daze and it was due to Mr. Cullen sitting beside her and he was getting rounded on next with a question and answered flawlessly.

She was looking down at her book, but wasn't really reading it. She shifted her hair over her right shoulder to hide her face and I laughed silently and looked away. The bell rang and I gathered my things slowly and glanced over at her table. They were talking. I walked over and heard him say, "It's better if we're not friends," and I sighed agitatedly and pressed my middle and index finger to the edge of my eyebrow – my agitated mannerism, where ever the hell I picked it up I have no idea – "trust me," he said quietly, like he didn't want her to hear it, but she did.

She narrowed her eyes. Yeah, see I was leaning more toward being her friend, idiot. Edward is so dense and I have a feeling he is not going to be able to stay away. "It's too bad you didn't figure that out before," she hissed through her teeth. Wow, she is pissed! So I'm not the only one who has bouts of anger occasionally…hmm, comforting. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" He seemed to be surprised to have heard it twice, and referring to same thing I already knew. "Regret for what?" He asked his brows furrowing, but of course Bella could be referring to anything, but what else, could it be. He isn't obviously using his brain. "For not letting that stupid van squish me." She said bluntly and he looked like he was experiencing déjà vu. He looked at her and I in disbelief…he was absolutely astonished. I just shrugged.

He almost sounded angry when he spoke, "You think I regret saving your life?" Well, duh. I already tried to nudge him in the right direction, but he jumped to the left and went straight off a cliff. I shook my head and put my hand over my eyes and sighed. "I _know _you do," she snapped. "You don't know anything." He said definitely angry and giving me a pointed look and I just shook my head sadly.

Bella stormed off and I stood there a moment watching as she made her dramatic exit and in the process her boot got caught on the doorjamb. Her books spread on the floor and Edward was there quickly and gathered them. "Bells, are you okay." I asked concerned, the fall didn't look horrible, but not pleasant then again not even falling in love guarantees no pain. "Fine," she huffed. Reminding me of when she fell off the swing in the park when she was eleven and I was ten and was knocked breathless. She was in a bad mood the rest of the day then…although I wouldn't blame her for being pissed for the rest of the week after this.

He handed the pile of books to her, his face hard. I shook my head sadly, "Thank you," she said icily. His eyes narrowed. "You're welcome," he retorted. "Childish," I said under my breath loud enough for both to hear. Bella glared at me, "We have gym next you want to throw something at me do it there. Just not a text book," I said with light humor in my voice. "Come on, Jules," she said and grabbed my arm and jerked my arm to pull me with her. I stumbled but gained my balance. She really is pissed.

Basketball. That was brutal. Bella fell and a couple times she took me with her. We went into the changing room. "Your elbows are so boney." I complained rubbing my side. She cracked a smile and she looked less pissed more contemplative, what's she thinking about? Well not 'what' more like 'who'? Who's got my sister so dazed? I have a pretty fair idea and I know it isn't Mike Newton, even though he is just about drooling over her.

We headed out to the truck and someone was leaning against the side of the truck. "Hey, Eric," Bella and I called. "Hi, Bella, Julia." He said sounding a little nervous. "What's up?" Bella asked unlocking the door. Bella wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge to his voice, the next words that came out of his mouth were no surprise. "Uh, I was just wondering…if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word. "I thought it was girls' choice," Bella said. I actually feel bad for Eric that was pretty brutal. "Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.

Bella finally recovered from her surprise and tried to make her smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but Julia and I are going to be in Seattle that day." She told him. "Oh," he said and I could see the disappointment on his face. "Well, well maybe next time." He left it on a hopeful note, but I can feel that is not gonna happen. "Sure," she said biting her lip. I hope the poor dude, doesn't take that too literally.

"Well aren't we popular?" I asked rhetorically and laughed a bit. "This isn't fair, why aren't you being bombarded with people asking you to a dance?" She whined. "You aren't in most of my classed. I have enough admirers in my grade without those from yours too. Funny thing it's a Sadie Hawkins dance, so the girls ask the guys. I guess there are a lot of guys confused in what gender they are." I said. I don't care if people stare, but when they start aggravating me, because I'm single and _hot _– next time I hear that from a guy's mouth about me he's gonna be hurt in a very vital area.

Edward walked in front of the truck and had his lips pressed together as if in an effort to suppress a smile and looked straight ahead. Bella yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly. She revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. "And I'm the one Charlie worries about driving." I grumbled. Edward was already in his car two spaces down and backing up smoothly in front of us, cutting Bella off. He stopped there – to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria.

I could see Bella was contemplating destroying the shiny Volvo with the dinosaur. "There's too many witnesses." I told her and she nodded but gripped the steering wheel tighter. Point proven, I am not the only one who goes a little crazy when I'm pissed, must run in the family.

There was a knock on the passenger window and I groaned as I looked up. I rolled down the window with difficulty. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." Bella said, she was annoyed. I slammed my hand down on the horn obnoxiously and grinned evilly. "Bells, I think we have another contestant." I whispered under it so only she would hear. I pushed Tyler a bit away from the window and half leaned out of it kneeling on the seat. "Come on, move it!" I said but there was no mistaking the amusement in my voice. Bella pulled me back into the cab roughly and then jabbed her elbow into my side, "I'm gonna have a huge purple bruise on my ribs and it's gonna be all your fault." I said to her rubbing the same area she collided with my ribs in P.E.

Tyler began, "I wanted to ask you something while you were trapped here." He grinned. I could see Bella's disbelief and turned to her mouthed, 'told ya' and chuckled. "Shut up!" She shrieked at me. I just smiled to myself. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" He continued. "I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." Bella said sharply. I blame Eric and Mike. "Yeah that's what Mike said," he admitted. "Then why –" He shrugged. "I was hoping you were letting him down easy." He said, okay he deserved Bella wanting to rip his head off.

"Sorry Tyler, I'm kidnapping her for the day. All day shopping! It's gonna be so much fun! Right, sis," I played it up and she glared at me. "Sorry, Tyler," she said and glared at me. "You love me," I told her. "That's cool. We still have prom." He said and before she could reply he left and I was bent over in my seat laughing so hard my sides hurt. She whacked me in the back of the head and I shot up. "Ow," I protested rubbing my head. "Why are you so abusive today, I really should have gotten you that punching bag for your birthday last year, it would have come in handy right about now – Ow!" Ugh, maybe I should shut up now.

– – – –

"Why do I let you drag me here every morning, it's so boring. The classes are all cake." I said sighing and I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "You want to trade trig for algebra?" She asked. "Hate math, you're asking the wrong person." I said. "You want to be a doctor. You need to know math." She told me matter-of-factly. "I didn't say I wasn't good, I just said I didn't like it. Plus, with the advanced classes I'm taking online, I'm sure to get into Harvard." I said excitedly.

She pulled her keys from the ignition and I hopped out the passenger seat. "Just keep your grades up." She told me sternly. "All A's baby! I'm in eleventh grade honors English and Biology II and you doubt me? Should I do honors math or whatever so you will stop thinking that I'm slacking?! Harvard's the first choice, Yale's the second, Dartmouth's the third, Brown is the fourth…well you get the point. Why can't you just stop doubting and if I don't get into one of those schools, life will suck. Don't you think?" I asked leaning on the hood of the truck. Bella dropped her key and went to go grab it while I adjusted my shoulder bag.

"How do you _do_ that?" She asked in an amazed irritation. "Do what?" Edward held the key out as he spoke. As she reached for it he dropped it into her palm. "Appear out of thin air." Bella said like it was the most logical answer in the world. Sounded crazy, but he did that quite often and disappeared just as quickly. "Bella it's not my fault that you are exceptionally unobservant." Edward said and I scoffed. Well he was evading the truth. Covering it with a witty comment as well. "Why the traffic jam last night?" She demanded and then looked away, "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."

"Melodramatic, today." I mumbled under my breath and Bella sent me a warning look and I held up both hands in surrender. "That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him a chance." He snickered. "You…" Bella began and couldn't think of a bad enough word. So as her sister I thought I should supply some, "Jerk? Asshole? Prick? Fucker? Bastard?" Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bells. You didn't say anything so I wanted you to have plenty of options but I'm sorry _that_ was so funny!" I said holding back the laughter so she wouldn't kill me in my sleep tonight.

"You think you can ever clean up your language." Bella asked as I leaned forward onto the hood of the car from the passenger side. "You sound more like my mother than Renee does. And I have plenty of years to work on my censoring issues. Right now I am sixteen and as long as I keep my grades up I will be a doctor when I grow up." I said and jumped up and down exaggeratedly happy and clapped.

Then I stopped. "Okay, not usually psychotically chipper in the morning…or ever." I said. "What kind of coffee was that anyways?" I asked Bella rolled her eyes. "So you _are_ you trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"

"Since when are you the one who's moody in the morning." I said and I saw Bella roll her eyes again. "Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said his voice low and cold, all signs of teasing gone. She turned and started to walk away. I can understand why. I made it to her with ease. I walked beside her. "Wait," I heard him call and I had no intention of stopping and apparently neither did Bella. He easily kept pace with us. "I'm sorry that was rude…I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say anyway."

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Bella grumbled. "I wanted to ask you something, but you got me sidetracked." He finished with good humor. "Do you have multiple personality disorder?" Bella asked severely. I mean, one minute he was angry and the next he was making jokes. "I was thinking the same thing." I said. "You're doing it again." He stated. "I was wondering if, a week from Saturday – you know the day of the spring dance –"

"Are you trying to be _funny—" _she said and I finished with, "because that is so not fucking funny…well it was at the time but that's old pains." I pulled my sweatshirt's hood tighter over my curls. "Will both of you please allow me to finish?" I shrugged and the rain pelted my leather jacket. "I heard you say that you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" Not really my choice to decide.

"What?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Do you want a ride to Seattle?" He asked like she was mentally ill. "With who?" She asked. Well, perhaps, she is. "Myself, obviously," he enunciated very syllable. "She's not an idiot Edward," I said because frankly the slowness of his speech was pissing me off. Well there goes chipper Julia.

"_Why?_" Bella asked him. "Well I was planning to got to Seattle in the next few weeks, and to be honest, I'm not sure your truck can make it." He told her. "My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I snorted. "Truck works fine my ass," I mumbled. "Two years and I'm getting a motorcycle. That truck sucks, gotta say." I said. "Julia, Charlie won't let you get a motorcycle." Bella told me. "When I'm eighteen and off to college, he can't do much, can he?" I said. "Plus the speed feels good." I said grinning. "You know this how?" She asked as we walked. "I'll never tell." I said because both Bella and Charlie would kill me and then bring me back and kill me again.

"But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" He asked matching our pace again. "I don't see how that's any of your business." She said and I sighed. How long is this banter going to go on? "The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business." He quipped.

"Honestly, Edward. I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be your friend." Bella said exasperated. "I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

"Alright, as much as I love migraines, I'm okay without one this morning. I'm going to English, you're slowing me down Bells and frankly, just shove your pride and take the ride or I'm getting a taxi that Saturday, the drive's long enough if you're going at least seventy miles an hour, it's unbearable at fifty. See you." I said and walked off leaving them to mull it over.

– – – –

Bella walked into English in a daze. "Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. She flushed and hurried to her seat. I almost fell asleep in my algebra class and as result, I had to do a really difficult problem on the board for Mr. Varner. I got it right even though I was out of it for the majority of the class. Fortunately, I had gained some enthusiasm as Mike had talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so his beach trip will be possible. It would be high forties if, we're lucky, but I call that a cause for celebration.

I sat in the cafeteria. Tapping my fingers on the table before me, "Jules, you're not eating anything," Bella said and I looked up at her and offered a smile, "not hungry." I said. "Edward's staring at you again," I said in a bored, nonchalant tone. "He's sitting alone today." I stated bored. Her head snapped up and she met his smiling gaze and motioned her over with his index finger. "I really hate you," I told her with a half smirk. "Go on," I told her, "I was leaving anyway, I can't stand any more gossip or I just might be sick." I whispered and then yawned and got up.

"Make sure you don't _forget_ about class," I just smiled at her. "I never forget, I just choose to have selective memory. Things that aren't important…and such. But I kind of need this class, so I'll be there, I guess." But missing one day can't hurt me that much…bad thought, what's wrong with me. "Maybe if my big sister could forget the last two periods we could leave right after lunch…" I said in a breezy hypothetical voice. "No," she said firmly. "Scared?" I taunted, "No, just forget about it, Jules and make sure you find your way to biology when lunch is finished." She told me and I nodded and got up when she did.

"Bye, Bells." I said and pushed myself up from the table. I sauntered toward the exit, it's still really interesting that already after a little over a month being here, and people are still staring. I guess there is very little excitement in this town. Actually I know there isn't excitement in this town.

I walked out of the cafeteria into the cool rainy air. I pulled my hood over my curls and walked quickly to the truck and climbed into the passenger seat, slamming the door behind me. I reached under the seat and pulled out my sketch pad and the small pencil shoved between the spiral rings. I worked on a picture of the mountains in Phoenix, which seem more like hills compared to the once here, but they still give my that warm sense of familiarity.

I finished that and started one on my big sis, she never lets me take pictures. She photographs really well, but she hates taking pictures. She always thinks they come out _ugly_; I worked my practiced hand over the paper and lightly sketched, then darkened the lines, added features, included shadowing. I captured the dept of her eyes, the warmth of her smile, and a light dusting upon her cheeks signifying her blushing.

Okay I'm fairly certain, I lost myself in the drawing and biology is already well into the class. Bella is so gonna kill me. I'll deal with it later. I looked up from my sketchbook and saw a blond guy supporting a brunette, which just happens to be my sister. I got out of the car just as I heard, "Bella?" It was Edward Cullen jogging lightly over to her. Hmm…guess I wasn't the only one not in class. I walked over, "What's wrong – is she hurt?" Edward asked seeming slightly annoyed. "I think she's fainted – I don't know what happened she didn't even stick her finger." Mike said. I rolled my eyes, obviously the blood made her feel dizzy, idiot.

"Bella," Edward squatted down, "Can you hear me?" He asked. "No," she groaned from where she lay on the damp sidewalk, "go away." He chuckled. "Bells are you okay?" I asked. Wow, idiotic question, of course she doesn't feel okay she looks green for the love of God! "Okay that was a stupid question," I said. I looked up to Mike, "You were taking her to the nurse?" I asked. He nodded, "but she wouldn't go any farther." He said looking slightly confused.

"Ever been seasick Mike?" I asked. He nodded looking even more confused, "You know that horrible feeling that you get and you feel like you want to vomit up everything you ate and never eat again, and you feel really dizzy from it?" I asked. "Well that's how Bella's feeling except worse. That's why she couldn't go any further." I explained to Mike in idiot's terms. "I'll take her," Edward said with a grin. "You can go back to class." Edward said to Mike. "No," the blonde protested, "I was supposed to do it." He called after him as Edward picked Bella up and was walking briskly down to the nurse's office.

The secretary opened the door for him as he carried Bella into the nurse's station. I walked quickly – running would be a bad idea, I have a tendency to trip, often – and made it into the nurse's office. Bella was lying on a cot and her eyes shut, I went by her and kneeled at her side since there was a lack of chairs. Edward was leaning against the wall looking amused and worried, what a weird combination. "Hey, Bells, you could have just followed my bad example for once." I told her a smile one my face and evident in my voice. "Why is it I hear two, I told you so comments in less than a minute." Bella groaned.

"Bella, you scared me for a minute back there. I thought Newton was dragging your body off to bury in the woods." I snorted at that. "Ha ha." She said with her eyes still closed but she seemed to sound like she was feeling a bit better. "Honestly – I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I might have to avenge your murder." I rolled my eyes. "Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad." Bella said. I laughed.

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed. He'll get over it…he's not pissed at _you_, anyway." I said. "He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully. "That makes you very lucky." I quipped, Mike is very irritating. He gossips just as much as…well Jessica. "You can't know that," she argued with Edward. "I saw his face – I could tell." He told her. "How could you see me anyway I thought you were ditching." She wondered. "And you Julia were supposed to be in class, and then Mike wouldn't have had gotten mad in the first place. You could have helped me to nurse's office." She said.

"Yeah and then when, you passed out on me you would have been in the same position you are right now." I told her. "Where were you anyway?" She asked me curiously, "I was in the truck sketching. Lost myself in it you know." I said smiling to myself.

The nurse walked in with a cold compress. "Here you go, dear." The woman said. I took it and laid it on Bella's forehead. "You're looking better," she added. "I think I'm fine," Bella sat up looking reasonable stable for someone who just passed out. The nurse was about to protest her leaving, when Ms. Cope popped her head in and announced, "We've got another one."

I was squeezing out of the door first and pulled Bella along by her hand. Mike then came through the door and came to stand in front of us in the office. "_You _look better," he said to Bella after glaring at Edward. "Just keep your hand in your pocket, Mike." I warned him when I saw Bella pale a bit with just the thought of it. "It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?" He directed the question at Bella and I. "Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back." And I shrugged, "Banner won't be all to happy that I missed more than half the class."

"Yeah, I guess…. So you two going this weekend? To the beach?" While he asked he flashed a glare at Edward conveying it wasn't an open invitation. Bella seemed incapable of being friendly just now so I'll save her. "Sure, we said we were in." I said with a smile and he returned it. "We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." He said and I offered another smile. "We'll be there," Bella promised. "I'll see you in Gym, then," He said to us, walking away with uncertainty.

"Gym," Bella groaned. "I can take care of that." Edward whispered something in Bella's ear and she went to go sit down in on of the chair's lining the wall. I heard Edward speaking softly to Ms. Cope about getting Bella excused from Gym. I smiled to myself. I decided to be a nice little sister and go along with my sister home. I walked up to the counter and leaned on it, "Um, Ms. Cope," I faked meekness and bit my lip in the perfect imitation of Bella. "I was wondering if I as well could be excused, Bella really isn't feeling all that well and my dad won't be home for a few more hours. I don't want her to faint once more with no one around and while Edward took Bella home I could drive the truck, because she obviously isn't capable of driving on her own. I wanted to stop by the Thriftway so I might get her something for her stomach." I told Ms. Cope smoothly and she smiled sweetly at me.

"Of course, dear." The woman said and I smiled. "Thank you so much." I said to the portly woman behind the counter. I got to the door and pushed it open with my back and stood there waiting for Bella and Edward. She's more talkative with him, than a lot of people, except me. We tell each other everything…mostly. I swear I didn't mean to stain her favorite light blue shirt but barbeque sauce doesn't come off, especially when my friend spilled the whole bottle on you, that's why it mysteriously _disappeared_.

"I don't know, maybe medical school's the wrong choice, Jules. Maybe a performing arts because would make a great actress after that performance. It was complete bull, and she believed every word." Bella told me. "What can I say, I'm multi-talented." I smiled.

"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" Bella asked Edward hopefully. "Where are you all going, exactly?" He asked looking ahead expressionless. "Down to LaPush, to First Beach." Bella told him. "Bells, can I borrow the key for the truck." I asked and without thinking she handed it over to me while she invited Edward to come along with the group to First Beach. I turned around and walked in the opposite direction and she seemed to have realized something after Edward said something to her. "Jules! Julie!! Julia!! I need that," she shouted. I walked backward, "No you don't Edward's taking you home; didn't he tell you." I called and she glared, yep he definitely told her.

– – – –

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked. After all last night she wouldn't speak to me, telling me she was too _ill_. What, bullshit. "I wasn't even mad last night," Bella said with a smile as she ate her cereal. My jaw dropped, she gave me the silent treatment as punishment. I can't stand silence and she knows that and used it against me. "You're so evil." I told her. She looked up and smiled as I took a sip of my black coffee.

We made it through school without incident…until lunch. Mike was talking animatedly about Saturday it was actually supposed to be sixty degrees – SIXTY!! – that is so good! He seemed in brighter spirits today and I noticed Edward wasn't here. I sat there and then I just simply looked up from my apple that I had been munching on and I heard; "…don't know why _Bella_" – she sneered my sister's name – "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on," I heard her say to Mike after he was finished talking about the weather on Saturday. Jealousy was very obvious in her petty voice.

"What was that, Lauren?" I asked looking up with fake curiosity. Let's see if this blond bitch has the guts to repeat what she just said to Mike. She fake smiled, "What do you mean?" She asked sweetly. I looked at her and the replied, "If you're gonna make a comment about someone say it to their face, or better yet if you're gonna try to bash my sister behind her back say it to my face so you can learn the meaning 'you got what you deserved,'" I said to her and Mike laughed and Lauren looked away and talked with her Lauren wannabees.

**– – – –**

I stepped out of Bella's truck Saturday morning in the parking lot of Newtons' Olympic Outfitters. My flat brown knee high suede boots with copper buckles touched the – for once – dry pavement. I was clad in cut off jean short shorts, a long sleeved hunter green long sleeve t-shirt, aviator sun glasses sitting gingerly on my face, and my long curly mahogany hair hung down, my wavy bangs swept across my forehead and the ends of the tendrils were in natural banana curls. I smiled and waved at Mike as he saw Bella and I get out of the cab.

"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?" He said to us and I laughed. "I told you we were coming," Bella said cheerfully. After two more girls arrived Bella and I got into Mike's Suburban. It was about a ten minute drive and then we were on First Beach. It was familiar too, the mile long crescent bordered by the lush green forest surrounding it. I've been to the beaches in La Push during the summers with Charlie.

We walked down the beach. I was restraining myself from tripping Lauren as she made snide comments that weren't pointed directly at Bella, but it was implied. Funny, she never says anything about me. I was smiling as the sun shined down on us for once even that stuck up blond bitch can't bring me down. I might even give her a reprieve if she says something today and decide I don't want to break her nose.

We came to a ring a drift wood log, marking the place as somewhere parties like this took place before. The guys gathered pieces of driftwood and soon there war a perfect tepee form atop old cinders. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked Bella and I, and we both shook our heads. He was standing so close I could feel his breath on my neck. I smiled, although, I wanted to hit him – badly – but just pushed him away playfully. "No," I said and he placed the blazing twig carefully against the tepee. "You'll like this then," he whispered in my ear and I could hear the grin in his voice, "watch the colors."

"It's blue," I said in surprise. "The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He asked and I quickly brushed him off, well he was clingy to Bella before and now – probably because of these damned shorts and the fact I only have a very clingy long sleeved t-shirt on instead of my usual layers – I have a feeling the blonde's not gonna leave me alone. You think after he asked out Jessica, he would be finished with his infatuation, but no and it seems it's not only Bella he found attractive. Lucky me, I wonder if I should jump off the cliff now or later.

I went to sit down by Bella. "Aren't you cold?" She asked eyeing my outfit. "Not even a little bit this is the warmest it's been since we've been here and I want to make the most of it." I told her and she nodded. "I'm hungry," I said leaning back a bit, but not enough to lose my balance. They guys wanted to take a hike near the tidal pools, I was alright sitting and watching the water, but Lauren, the sweetheart – yeah in an alternate universe – made the decision for Bella and I and we were obligated to go. She and I fell behind through the short hike in the forest, finally the boys were hungry, too.

Somehow, I ended up walking beside Mike and I didn't see Bella close she was at the tail end of our little hiking group, near Jessica and Lauren. Angela was chatting with Ben and for Bella and I we were both in a form of hell. "So you sure you aren't going to the spring dance," he asked and then added, "Bella either? It'll be fun." Lord kill me now. "We're going to Seattle. We both need to expand our wardrobes a bit." I told him and he smiled to himself, sparing a small glance at my outfit, I gritted my teeth. Eat your heart out, cause there is no way in hell you're gettin' any.

When we got back to the beach the group we left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight back hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize. Food was already being passed out and I was one of the first to eat. Eric introduced us as we entered the driftwood circle. As Eric said our names I saw a younger boy looking at Bella and I in interest.

Bella and I sat down next to Angela and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while the boy who looked to be the oldest rattled off the names of the seven people with him. All I caught was the boy that seemed interested in Bella and I was named Jacob. My sun glasses long ago placed on top of my head among the curls and I relaxed beside Angela and Bella. Soon though Angela went to go talk with Ben.

**– – – –**

Jacob sauntered to the place where Bella and I were sitting. As he got closer I took him in. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long glossy black hair pulled back into a rubber band. His skin was gorgeous, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above his high planes of cheekbones. I recognized him more now, from all those fishing trips over the years. He was Billy Black's son, Charlie's long time friend. He, Rachel and Rebecca – his older twin sisters, Bella, and I were thrown together during those days. He was so sweet when he was younger, it was only a few years back so there's a chance he might remember…but he also might not. Well he's coming over here so I have to wait and see.

"You're Isabella and Julia Swan, aren't you?" Jacob asked meekly. "Bella," my sister corrected. "Hey Jake." I greeted him with a smile, I saw the warm glow in his dark brown eyes. That revealed that he was not only happy, but also that he remembered. Bella looked up at him a bit puzzled, those fishing trips were hell for Bella and she and I both have a tendency to block out painful – in this case painfully boring – memories. However, I found companionship with not only my sister, but Jacob. I only make friends with people I know I can trust and he had it and we just clicked. "Hi, Kate," I smiled like mad when he used my nickname he and Billy always called me. It's derived from my middle name, Katharine, I have no idea when it started, but all I know is that it stuck.

"I'm Jacob Black." He introduced himself to Bella since she didn't seem to remember him. She looked at him wearily, like she had the curious people when we first entered Forks High. She would probably just remember his older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. They were only a year older than her and Jacob was one year younger than me so I found more comfort in Jacob than his sisters. He is always so warm and has a smiled that is incredibly infectious even when someone is in a foul mood. He's like a person sun, always there to calm my torrents of anger at times or warm me from a blue mood. "You bought my dad's truck." He clarified holding out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oh," she sighed in relief, shaking his hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you." She said and glanced at me because I obviously remembered him. "No, I'm the youngest of the family – you would remember my older sisters." He told her. "Rachel and Rebecca," she suddenly recalled. Yeah, those fishing trips and from Bella kicking up tantrums – for once in her life – when she was eleven and I was ten the trips were terminated.

"Are they here?" Bella asked scanning the girls at the ocean's edge. "No," Jacob replied, "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer – she lives in Hawaii now." My eyes widened. It's hard to picture the two twelve-year-old girls – one married and the other a student in college. "Married. Wow." Bella commented. "So how do you like the truck?" he asked. "I love it. It runs great." Bella said with a smile. "It's really slow, but then again I'm not the one driving it. I don't get, why is Charlie so scared for me to be behind the wheel?" I sighed. "Road rage," Bella responded and I shook me head and scowled at her.

"Yeah, it is _really_ slow," he laughed. "I was so relieved Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when he had a perfectly good vehicle right there." Jacob ended on a sarcastic note and I smirked at that as I looked into the flames of the bonfire and listened to the music floating through the air from the portable radio. Jake was talking to her about the decrepit truck and that he was rebuilding a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit, she seemed really impressed by that.

Jacob flashed his brilliant smile at Bella and apparently I wasn't the only bystander that noticed. "You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked and my hands balled into fists and my teeth clinched. Why can't she just stay focused on Tyler Crowley? "We've sort of known each other since I was born," Jakes laughed, flashing that infectious smile at both me and Bella. "How nice," she said in that bitchy blond tone and I swallowed it and couldn't help but laugh a bit since whenever I'm around Jacob, I just can't stop myself from smiling. If I just glance at him I crack up laughing. I remember that happening in progressions of hours and my sides splitting by the time Charlie brought us back to the house.

"Bella," Lauren called again. What does she want now? I didn't even glance her way, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" She said in a mock innocent voice. "You mean you weren't thoughtful enough to extend them such a generous invitation Lauren, shame on you." I said equally innocent, but the innocence was just a cover of the malice behind my words. Lauren was about to respond when a tall, older boy responded to our little confrontation, "You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" Then again he was closer to being a man than a boy, by the sound of his deep voice. "Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked condescendingly, does she have to be a bitch to everyone?

"The Cullens don't come here," I was taken aback by that. I stared at the guy, but he was staring into the dark forest, I was a bit taken aback by how final his tone was on the Cullens not coming here – as in not _ever_. The way he said it implied something much more, that they were not allowed; they were prohibited. Jake pulled me out of my thoughts as well as Bella's. "So is Forks driving you crazy yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." Bella grimaced. "This place is driving me insane! There's nothing, just trees and that's all fine and good, but I need a loud buzzing city and I get Forks. It has a type of silence that gives me a headache – how is that even possible?" I shrugged my shoulders and buried my now bare toes in the sand. My boots sat on the ground beside me. I looked at the sand playing with it with my feet and obsessed over why the Cullens can't come here.

"Do you want to want to walk down the beach with me?" Bella asked Jacob. "Mind if I tag along," I asked and Bella shrugged, she was up to something. Bella walked on one side of Jacob and I on the other with my hands shoved into my tight pockets. "So you're, what, sixteen?" Bella asked in a light voice and fluttered her eyelashes. She kind of looks a little dippy what happened to my intelligent sister?!

"I just turned fifteen," he told her. I smiled, "December 17th," I put in looking forward ahead of us. He glanced at me, "good memory." Jake whispered to me so only I could hear. "Really?" Bella said in false surprise. "I would have thought you were older," I muffled a laugh with a series of coughs. She was flirting and Jacob already seemed quite taken by her, this is awful. "I'm tall for my age," that he is. Annoying actually, he's one year younger than me and has to be over eight inches taller.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" Bella asked archly, like she was searching for a yes. This boy is such a goner. Why is she doing this? Jake seemed really flattered and I pressed my lips together so I could find why my sister is leading on poor Jacob Black. "Not too much," Jake admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want – after I get my license." Oh and it's not like you don't drive now Jake, clear in your voice. I shook my head and smirked at I looked ahead just taking in the conversation.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed old to be hanging out with us." She said in a light voice making her sound younger and I started covered my laughing with coughing once more and I was coughing so loud to cover the giggles it sounded like I was suffocating. "You okay?" Jacob asked. I nodded putting a hand to my chest clearing my face of humor, "Yeah," I said waving off his concern.

"That's Sam – he's nineteen." Jacob informed. "What was that was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" Bella asked in a sweet, cute, innocent voice. Anything that comes down on her after this is entirely her fault. I can't believe she is doing this to Jacob, he is so sweet. And the suckiest part about this I can't stop her because I'm too curious at what she's getting at. "The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away from Bella and to James Island, confirming what Sam said. So this is what she's getting at, well now I am really intrigued.

"Why not?" Bella asked. He glanced back at Bella as I walked silently beside them. He bit his lip, "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that." There is no way I'm letting him stop there. There's something about the Cullens they're…different and I want to know why that difference is banning them from the reservation. "Oh, we won't tell anyone, I'm just curious," Bella tried an alluring smile and Goddamn she was good at it, I would know I use that smile when I want something. And it usually works.

He looked up at her and smiled, eyes glazed a bit. He is so gonna fall in love with my sister. I think it has already begun, let me just add him to the list of all the other guys that want my sister. Sadly she doesn't have the heart to tell most of them to 'I really don't see you as anymore than a friend' because she thinks that would imply she thought that they were interested which they are and she's convinced they aren't. News Flash, why do people always stare?

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked my sister. "I _love _them," Bella enthused and I swallowed the urge to roll my eyes at this. But don't want to mess with the charade now and plus breaking the illusion now would really hurt Jake.

He strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking in the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on the end with the roots he pat the spot next to him for Bella, yeah that boy already has it bad…no one to blame but herself. I sunk down to the sand my back pressed to the bleached trunk. "Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from – the Quileutes, I mean?" He began. "Not really," Bella admitted. "Well, there are lots of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied canoes to survive like Noah and the ark." His smile showed how he didn't believe in these stories himself. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." He paused dramatically. "Then there are stories about the _cold ones."_ His voice dropped a little lower. "The cold ones?" Bella asked no longer faking her intrigue.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes but I was taking in every word. "Your great-grandfather?" Bella encouraged. "He was a tribal elder like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them –" I finished his sentence; it was obvious where he was going with all this, "werewolves." He nodded.

"Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked. "Only one," Jacob answered. I could practically feel Bella's irritation radiating off of her, but that's just because I'm her sister I know her too well. She honestly hid her annoyance very well, it looked more like admiration. "So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they were supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at Bella, I would have laughed but I was so engrossed by it all.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" Bella struggled for words. "Why are they restricted from entering the reservation if they aren't dangerous?" I asked and Bella looked at me with a thankful look for a second and the looked back at Jacob. I said lightly so not to alert Bella or Jacob I was taking this Quileute legend so seriously. "There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like that clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace to his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" Bella inquired. "They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." He said. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?" She asked in a casual tone. "No." He paused dramatically and I threw a handful of sand on him and he chuckled brushing it off. "They are the _same _ones." My jaw dropped open; it was all sinking in right about now. Jacob smiled he thought our expressions were because we were frightened. I knew the Cullens were different, just not up to this extent. All the facts in the legends are there, Jacob isn't that good of a story teller to make it all up on the spot like that. "There are more now, a female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before _your_ people arrived." He was fighting a smile.

"And what exactly are they?" Bella asked. "What are the cold ones?" Jacob smiled darkly. "Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires." I stared straight ahead, if I looked at either of them my face out have exposed everything. That I truly know the Cullens aren't just a bunch of incredibly gorgeous people. The weird thing is I can't find it in me to honestly be frightened.

**– – – –**

We got back to where everyone was and I was in much need to have some fun and clear my head for the moment. I spotted a person sitting by himself and he was just staring into the flames of the bonfire. Utter boredom was shown in his handsome features. He had dark skin, looked to rather tall even in his sitting position, he's very toned, dark gray eyes, and silky black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck in a small pony tail. All in all, he was completely gorgeous.

I walked up to him standing not a half of a foot in front of him. "Hi," I smiled down where he's sitting. His eyes traveled up the skin of my legs, over my cut off short shorts, up to my flat torso, not missing my chest from how my long sleeved shirt hugged my body. He looked up at me and gave her a shadow of a grin. "I'm Julia," I told him with my smile still in place. "Paul," He replied. I leaned down and took his hand from where he sat in the sand and squatted before him. "You could at least look me in the eyes, I don't bite," she flashed a toothy grin and he laughed. "I promise."

"Dance with me," I said with that smile that was drawing him in. I could tell and if I'm gonna have fun I might as well let him – who looked so bored out of his mind – have some as well. I grasped his hand with both of mine and pulled him up. He was over a foot taller than me. The music was blaring from the small radio and I pulled him closer to me as I neared the bonfire. "You don't have to be afraid to put your hands on me." I told him from where I was dancing with him. I placed his hands on my hips as I swayed and sashayed to the beat of the music. I finally settled on grinding up against him.

I looked up at his face and smiled when I saw his dark eyes on me. I placed her hands gently on his shoulders and leaned back a bit and laughed. He laughed with her and she looked back at him my chest rising and falling with her rapid breath. "Ugh, I'm cold," I shivered a bit and he laughed at me and I smacked his chest, "Be nice. Oh! You're so warm!" I exclaimed as I got even closer than I was to him before.

"The reason your cold might have something to do with you're wearing shorts and not wearing any shoes. In Washington." He said with a grin. "Actually my arms are more cold then my legs or feet are fine so explain that Sherlock." I said. We steadily stopped dancing. "Then let me warm you up." He said and I smiled at him as he sat down near the bonfire and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me down with him.

I sat there for a while his skin radiating such warmth. His hand gently stroking up and down my right arm, I looked up at him and smiled. I don't know what it is about me, I find people I click with straight away and Paul is definitely one of those people. I get comfortable with people really quickly; it's mainly because I'll always say what I want to say if I'm compelled to. I relished in the heat until, "There you are, Julia," Mike called in relief. "I found Bella and you weren't with her." He told me exasperated and he eyed Paul like a hawk as I got up. "Is that your boyfriend?" Paul asked. I looked down at him with eyes that showed complete disbelief but I just politely said, "No."

"Thanks for the dance. I'll see you around sometime." I said with a smile. "Yeah, see you." He said and smiled giving me a small wave as Mike lead me back to the Suburban. He had a hand on my back guiding me forward and I nonchalantly shrugged it off and offered Mike a smile. He returned it. I glanced over my shoulder to where Paul. We made eye contact and I gave him a small smile, he smiled back. His smile was so much more than Mike's, not that Mike wasn't attractive it just held a shadow of lust, Paul's offered that of friendship. Genuine and not at all fake.


	5. Nightmares

_A/N: This story mostly will be Julia and her opinionated take on all things Twilight. Many points in this story are going to be borrowed from Twilight. I emphasize borrow because I do not claim to own anything, Stephenie Meyer is the genius here; I'm just the idiot writing fan fiction about it. I'm defeated. I can't stop myself from updating waiting on 7 reviews because at this rate the next update will occur in October. I am really not supposed to be updating right now anyway since I'm grounded so I apologize that this is so short. __This chapter will include that of the Twilight chapter Nightmare._

Afterglow

Chapter 4: Nightmares

Charlie was really excited about some basketball game. Honestly, I don't get it how you can sit on the sofa and watch people play a sport? If you were actually there I could see that it would probably be an exciting experience sitting in the uncomfortable bleachers, getting a hot dog that probably isn't real meat, and hoping to meet the team when really there is about a one out of a billion chance that will ever happen…hmm that sounds extremely thrilling.

He asked Bella and me if we wanted anything to eat and we passed. Bella made a half-hearted excuse that she had a lot of homework; honestly Charlie swallows her excuses too easily. Bella's the worst liar on the planet, I would rank her with the five-year-old who says she didn't eat the cookie before dinner while there is incriminating evidence with her voice more high pitched than normal, she's shifting from side to side, and she avoids making eye contact, plus having the crumbs of said cookie clinging around her lips.

Bella and I exchanged words of goodnight and we both closed ourselves in our rooms. I was able to keep my mind clear while Mike started babbling Bella's – and by awful coincidence my ear as well – off, it was all filled with inconsequential things. Just light conversation that radiated his still obvious interest in Bella. The guy is still holding a torch for her, sadly Bella hasn't any interest, the only place I see sparks are when she sees, speaks, or hears of anything Edward Cullen.

That is the exact place where my mind has wandered back to. The Cullens. I can't seem to get the Quileut legends out of my head, it was impossible for Carlisle Cullen to have made the treaty with Jake's great grandfather it wasn't plausible or rational for that matter – fortunately two things I have never been. Jacob claimed that these Cullens are the same as the ones his great grandfather made the treaty with save for two new members, then there was the fact that they were inhumanly beautiful, and that Edward and perhaps the rest have super speed and strength. I have always been one to look for answers outside the box and this is as far from the box as solutions come. Perhaps these Cullens are the _cold ones…_vampires.

Ugh, the things add up, but it sounds insane. I grabbed a CD Phil got me for my last birthday. It was one of his favorite bands, it wasn't that bad, and they used the bass a bit more than I like, but I'm not a total music snob. I just shoved it into my CD player and dug through my bedside table drawer until I found my old earphones that weren't blown out. I plopped down onto my bed and placed the player beside me and put my headphones on, hit play, and turned the volume up until it hurt my ears.

I closed my eyes, but my mind was still churning over my suspicions and I made an effort to concentrate on the lyrics, trying to understand them. Trying to break it away from the complicated drum pattern and strip it bare until there was nothing but the meaning staring me bluntly in the face. Beyond all the noise that was this music seemed to have a purpose and not just something that one could easily sing along with. I listened to the CD quite a few times, it wearing on me more and more, soon I drifted off.

Bella was in a familiar place to both her and I. There was green light filtering from the canopy of the forest and I could hear the waves crashing and could smell the salt of the ocean permeating the air. Bella was traveling toward the sound of the waves, possibly because if there was a chance she could see the sun, she would. But why would I be dreaming about Bella simply basking in the weak sun over Washington?

But then someone else was there as well. Jacob was there, tugging on her hand, pulling her toward the blackest part of the forest. She became confused her eyebrows squeezing together as she looked at Jacob in the dim light.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" Bella asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against her resistance.

"Run, Bella, you have to run!" He whispered, terrified.

"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, there was no seeing him in the shadows.

"Why?" Bella asked puzzled her eyebrows knitting together. She was still pulling against desperate to see a bit of the sun in the opposite direction. But soon enough Jacob let her hand go and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as Bella watched in horror.

"Jacob!" She screamed in her surprise. But he was gone. In his place was a russet wolf with Jacob's kind, intelligent black eyes. It wasn't just a wolf since Jacob had been in its place a minute prior, he is a werewolf. Then he faced away from her pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, and low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs.

"Bella, run!" Mike cried out from behind her. But she didn't turn. She was entranced, wondering, utterly curious and she was looking to quench it. She was watching the light coming toward her from the beach, a light unlike the sun; it was more of a soul warming shimmer it somehow, making her feel safe. And Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held out one hand and beckoned her – in a better performance than one of those crappy vampire movies – to come to him. She wasn't frightened, more enthralled, and drawn to Edward more than ever. The wolf growled at her feet. She took a step, toward Edward. He smiled and then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.

"Trust me," he purred. And she took another step. The wolf launched himself across the space between her and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular.

"Bella," I screamed, but I didn't wake up in my bed I was in my old house – in the living room – in Phoenix. It was like everything was preset and I already knew exactly what to do, when I have no idea why I'm in Phoenix when the last thing I remembered was falling asleep listening to music back in Forks. I looked around frantically and I seemed to know Bella wasn't here already. I played the messages on the answering machine and heard my sister's voice. She dictated a number and I quickly punched it into my cell phone. I don't have much time.

I dialed the number and Alice picked up immediately. "Alice, Bella's in a Ballet Studio in Scottsdale. I'm heading there now." I told her not bothering with pleasantries I stumbled out the door. I don't have time…Bella doesn't have the time. "Julia, we're already on our way. Stay away from the studio." Alice demanded and I scoffed not breaking my brisk clumsy pace under the hot Arizona sun. Sweat was already working its way onto my forehead. My breathing was shallower as I stumbled my way down the sidewalk that was glaring the light into my eyes.

"Alice, I really couldn't care less if this is as dangerous as walking in front of a target at a firing range." I told her and she groaned. "Julia think of what you're doing, you could get seriously hurt and more than likely die. You're smarter than this." Alice told me. "She's my sister. My only one. If I have to die for her, to give her a better chance at living, I will. Not everyone lives forever. This is all I can do for her. Just hurry up and get here." I said in a deadly tone and hung up and turned off the phone and shoved it into my back pocket.

My feet pounded achingly on the pavement. The sun beating on my bare shoulders and my hair feeling incredibly hot like it's going to set on fire any minute now. I finally saw the building that was not at all offending. It wouldn't betray the sinister being inside that thinks it's amusing to toy with humans and kill them as easily as one would take a breath; it appeared to be nothing but a small private dance studio, appearances can be quite deceiving.

I ran across the street and made it to the door twisting the handle. I opened it a crack and heard glass splintering and a voice. The kind of fake friendly voice that any car salesman would use, but this one I could tell had a dangerous undertone. The lightness was less of a façade and more of an element of the game he's playing. "That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. It's perfect isn't it?" He asked.

There was scrambling and then I heard Bella's high pitched scream. She was in pain; I could feel it like someone had snapped the bone of my own leg, that's new I have always been perceptive, but this is a little overboard. And this psycho is the cause of her pain. Without even seeing her, I knew she was in great pain and hoping for this all to end soon. She wants to prevent Edward from facing him…she seriously needs to think before she does something this stupid. I mentally weighed the options a very breakable Bella meeting the vampire that was intent on killing her…slowly or rock hard, practically invincible Edward and family – that one's a no brainer. This monster's outnumbered by a heck of a lot. So instead of being logical she runs off to meet him.

At that I opened the door fully and stepped into the air conditioned room and slammed the door behind me. His head snapped my way, as did Bella's – I could see the physical pain in her eyes, just as I had felt it before, from where she was on the floor – and she looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown when she saw me. She was content to just simply die at his hand and she was riddled with guilt already, I almost wanted to roll my eyes, but I stopped myself. My eyes collided on the form of the hunter and unlike the Cullens he was nothing special to look at, the difference I could detect immediately; his stance was not as casual as his speech it held that predatory aspect and his irises were reddish black. He was surprised and then he had a smirk placed on his lips that told how utterly stupid I was. That may be so, but I believe a distraction may give maybe five more minutes' time.

I chanced a glance to Bella and she was staring up at me in horror from where she was a heap on the floor. My gaze directed back to the form of a man before her, standing in a relaxed nonchalant manor, but he was no man…he was a predator and both Bella and I are weak prey. Five minutes, a distraction for five minutes may just save Bella. My arms were by my sides my hands balled into fists as I glared at the murderer – sick twisted bastard.

"Don't you think this game is a bit too dangerous?" I inquired in a loud voice. Fear was absent; it was replaced by searing rage and adrenaline, as I stared into his black orbs, my glared boring into them with a great intensity.

"I live for it." He said like I was some naïve child talking to the big bad wolf, about to be eaten. Funnily, I may just be eaten.

"I don't think that's quite right you live for the hunt, the chase, and the thrill of the fight. You have no idea what you have done. Perhaps, _she_," I refrained from saying Bella's name it would only bring it all into focus and the anger would get the better of me and make me do something stupid, "may smell intoxicating – the way your kind put it – but I find it rather idiotic that you're practically setting yourself up for suicide. Centuries will be thrown away for one person you had to toy with, because she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, she smelled so good, and the love of her life defended her." I said quirking my eyebrow mocking him.

"That's very foolish of you…James." How did I know his name? I didn't let this unbalance me, I just stood there waiting.

His glare was penetrating; it would make me fear if I hadn't come here with resolve that I may die. I just gave him a cocky smirk, I didn't move at all save for the blinking and the slight rise and fall of my chest. Whatever may come, I'll endure to take the focus off Bells.

———

My eyes flashed open. I sat straight up in a sitting position and blinked furiously. My heart was racing, I was trying to catch my breath, and a film of cold sweat covered my skin.

The first part of my dream was a little fuzzy, set with the usual haze of a dream. The kind that you feel like you're just gonna forget it before you even have the chance to even tell your sister about the wild dream you just had about her and how crazy it was.

But the second dream, the one that I felt I was just about to wake up and was in Phoenix instead of Forks was so…so…so real. It was incredibly vivid and I can still feel the hot sun pounding on my bare shoulders and glaring into my eyes. I pulled my knees up to my chest and even when I blinked I could see the horror in Bella's face when she saw me, mixed with the pain of the injury the hunter caused.

But what the hell is a hunter? Why the hell did I tell Alice, _Not everyone lives forever?_ Because the last time I checked no one lives forever, except vampires, and perhaps if I said that to Alice my speculation was correct about the Cullens that they are vampires, but not bad ones. I can't believe they are bad, intimidating, yeah; but bad, no. Of course they could cause damage if they wanted to, but what's more is that they don't. That hunter on the other hand was bad and from the strength and the ferocity of his strength, and the obvious predatory hints in his stance and that unnatural hunger in his reddish black irises, he had to be a creature of the same persuasion.

Could a dream really tell me all that? Perhaps, but to make myself feel less insane I am going to add research to my incredibly long to-do list. What the Cullens are is none of my business, but when my sister is clearly falling for Edward Cullen, I really would like to get my facts straight. I want to be a doctor, not be checked into an insane asylum.

My alarm went off scaring me right off the bed and I reached up and slapped my hand over the off button and began to get ready for the day. I have a lot of things to figure out and I have a feeling little time to come to a proper conclusion until this all goes to hell. Until danger in a deadly form graces my sister with its sinister presence and beckons to take her life. And of course she rises to the occasion.

I just have to keep her away from that damned dance studio. And keep her from sacrificing herself...Oh goodie!

I really wish I could cross my fingers and say that the dream was just that a meaningless dream and hope for the best, but I've never had the best luck and this occasion will not be the time to test it.


End file.
